Cho and Harry's relationship
by MissAllieMae
Summary: ok, so 30 drabbles, based on 30 prompts, each one under 30 words. Cho/Harry...pls r&r
1. Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Dream

POV: Third person

Word Count: 26

It took him long enough, but Harry had finally realized that his dream was not to spend his life with Ginny Weasley, but with Cho Chang.


	2. first date

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: First Date

POV: Harry

Word Count: 25

"Cho," I ask her, knowing this is wrong. "Would you like to have a re-do of our first date?" She replies, with an excited yes.


	3. different

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Different

POV: Cho

Word Count: 30

Harry is different. With Cedric, I'd tell him that I can't be with him, when he already has a girlfriend. It's wrong to cheat, but with Harry, I don't care.


	4. I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: I love you

POV: Harry

Word Count: 29

Ginny said "I love you," for the first time today, but I feel guilty because I can't say it back. I know who I love, and it isn't her.


	5. Cheating

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Cheating

POV: Harry

Word Count: 26

Today, Ginny found out I was cheating on her with Cho. She was upset, but I'm not. This means Cho and I can be together more.


	6. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Beginning

POV: Ginny

Word Count: 24

Finding out that Harry was cheating on me marks the beginning of a new life for me: one of depression and sadness, without him.


	7. relief

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Relief

POV: Harry

Word Count: 26

It is a relief to not be living a double life. It's hard to have secrets as the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't need to hide Cho anymore.


	8. roses

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Roses

POV: Cho

Word Count: 24

After a particularly bad day in which Harry had quidditch practice and detention, I found a dozen roses, a note, and the invisibility cloak


	9. heart broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Heart broken

POV: Ginny

Word Count: 27

I can't believe he would do something like this. I am heart broken that my idol, my one and only love, would hurt me like this.


	10. Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Prince Charming

POV: Cho

Word Count: 12

Harry saved me from sorrow over Cedric. He is my Prince Charming.


	11. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Holding Hands

POV: Harry

Word Count: 24

Walking with Cho on this warm, spring Hogsmeade weekend was perfect. I couldn't help but grab her hand, which fit in mine so perfectly.


	12. photographs

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Photographs

POV: Cho

Word Count: 22

The more time I spend with Harry, the less time I spend wishing I had more photographs of me and Cedric Diggory.


	13. flirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: flirt

POV: Harry

Word Count: 29

I know Ginny was trying to flirt with me, win my heart back, but it won't ever change. I have moved on, and am extremely smitten with Cho Chang.


	14. virgin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Virgin

POV: Cho

Word Count: 27

While talking to Hermione, my new best friend, about Harry, I let it slip that I was a virgin, and don't want to remain one for long.


	15. future

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: future

POV: Harry

Word Count: 23

My future wouldn't really start until Voldemort was dead, but until then, I would be content with enjoying life as Cho Chang's girlfriend.


	16. pregnancy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: pregnancy

POV: third person

Word Count: 14

Cho's hand shook as she wrote the letter to Harry, _"I think I'm pregnant."_


	17. proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: proposal

POV: Harry

Word Count: 28

I can't believe this is happening. I kneel down, "Cho, my beautiful amazing girlfriend, I love you. Would you join me in the next chapter of our lives?"


	18. love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: love

POV: Ginny

Word Count: 17

I know that I will always love Harry, no matter how hard I try to move on.


	19. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Forever

POV: Harry

Word Count: 27

Cho, I know you don't believe this, but even if it wasn't for the baby that's in your stomach, I would want to be with you forever.


	20. loss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Loss

POV: Cho

Word Count: 17

I cried today. The nurse from St. Mungos called. She told me I had lost the baby.


	21. beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: beauty

POV: Harry

Word Count: 27

As Cho walks up the aisle, I can only think of the extensive beauty that I see in her, and her sparkly dress, with glitter and beading


	22. Sparkle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Sparkle

POV: Third person

Word Count: 24

Ginny was extremely jealous when it came to Cho: partly because she was marrying Harry, but mostly because her wedding dress was insanely SPARKLY!


	23. wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Wedding

POV: Harry

Word Count: 23

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Cho Chang as your lawfully wedded wife?" My voice shakes as I say the words: "I do."


	24. money

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Money

POV: Third Person

Word Count: 26

Despite the amount of money Harry has, and the amount of money Cho has, the only thing that was extravagant about the wedding was Cho's dress.


	25. dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Dance

POV: Third Person

Word Count: 26

For the first dance, Harry and Cho danced to the unplugged version of the Mudbloods' _Be my Witch_.

A/N: If you don't know the above song/band, youtube them. There are great videos of them from Portus unplugged, uploaded by Scarheadproductions. Check them out. They have a lot of awesome songs, such as Ode To Broom.


	26. funny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Funny

POV: Third Person

Word Count: 21

It was funny that Ron was as happy as he was for Harry, regarding the marriage, considering how hurt Ginny was.


	27. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Together

POV: Cho and Harry…..I guess….it doesn't really matter which one.

Word Count: 13

We, the Potters, enter our new house, starting the rest of our lives, together.


	28. Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Marriage

POV: Harry

Word Count: 28

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter on your marriage," some random wizard yells, as I walk through the Ministry. No one can leave me alone, today. Everyone wants to congratulate me.


	29. Holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Holiday

POV: Cho

Word Count: 24

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I are going on holiday for the first time together. Even Ron and I have became friends, since the wedding.


	30. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Written for KeepDreamingLily's challenge: 30 Romance Prompts, 30 Drabbles, 30 Words or Less

The rules:

Use each of the thirty prompts to create 30 drabbles, all under 30 words.

Each of the drabbles will be concerning a Cho/Harry relationship, however they will just be tidbits of their lives. You can fill in the rest. Each drabble will be written from different POVs, so I will specify.

Kay, story time now. Oh, and please review

Prompt: Home

POV: Harry

Word Count: 25

Grimmauld Place never seemed like a home to me, but with Cho's voice and the laughter of our children, it is indeed my home.

A/N: So the above 25 words is not what this prompt started out as. My first attempt was over 30 words, so I cut it down. However, I don't really like that sentence, and I certainly don't like it as much as I do my original. Given these facts, I decided I would post the first version for your enjoyment:

12 Grimmauld Place never seemed like a home to me, but filled with the sound of Cho's voice, and the laughter of our children, it is exactly what I want my home to be.

That's it: 30 chapters, each with a drabble under 30 words, and pertaining to one of thirty prompts. Thanks KeepDreamingLily for providing said 30 prompts, and creating this challenge. Thank you to the readers and reviewers.

I would also like to send a shout-out to my fanfic buddy: Pandarock97, who is also a Cho/Harry fan. I suggest you check out her story, as it is quite good. A thank you is also necessary to give to Yellow 14 and mvmy2396, who are faithful reviewers. Mvmy2396 is also one of my bestest friends ever. Now I'm done rambling, thanks for listening (and reading my story). Please review. 3


End file.
